It's Hard To Hope
by Primeval of Matter
Summary: Rose is a girl who grew up on the streets, being chased by monsters. What happens when she goes to Camp and is sucked into a mysterious quest?


Chapter One

She didn't have a name.

Not a real one, anyway. She had just decided on a new name. Rose Hope had been taken off the streets. No one has seen her since.

So, she decided to take the name. She had met The real Rose a week before she went missing. She had said that her name was Jessica.

Now, Rose was Jessica and Jessica was Rose. She had asked Real Rose first of course, and didn't believe what she had said.

New Jessica had said the Rose was New Rose's real name. Cool right! So she found her real name. She was one step closer to finding out who her parents are.

Rose had waited a month before taken it, for she still wasn't quite sure it belonged to her. But it did. It was short for Rosalind.

Now she was walking in the woods somewhere in Long Island, New York. She had no idea how long she had been walking, but probably 20 something hours.

Rose heard the calling of a bird as it soared high above her head. There hadn't been a monster attack for hours, so she could enjoy nature.

Suddenly, she stopped. She could see the side of a sign with some writing on it. She carefully walked around to the front. It was in Greek, but she could read it.

As the letters moved around, she could understand the Ancient Greek sign. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" She read aloud to herself.

She decided not to enter at this time. Instead, she started getting to work. Using her knife she always carried, she started **getting** wood to make a tree house.

It took her the better part of two days before it was done. It was a shabby little thing, but it would work. After sleeping for a bit, she woke up the next day at five A.M.

As soon as she woke up, she shook off her clothes and jumped out of the small tree hut. Then Rose walked up to the sign.

She could feel the powerful magic radiating from it. She hesitated before she reached her hand out. The magic didn't stop her.

She took a deep breath, and stepped through. She heard a conch horn blow, probably signifying her arrival. She look at the hundred cabins and the strawberry fields.

Then she saw what looked like an arena next to a armory. A roofless dining hall was there as well along with a giant lava climbing wall.

When she saw the big house across the way she started walking towards it. Passing by one of the cabins, she saw the campers just responding to the horn.

As soon as Rose reached the porch, she saw two creatures playing pinnacle. One was a centaur and one she believed was a deity.

She walked right up to the centaur, stood in front of him, and asked " Who are you and what is this place?" The centaur smiled at her.

"I am Chiron and this is Camp-" Rose interrupted. "I know, I can read the sign. I mean, why is there magic barriers?"

"Why you don't know child?" He replied. "You are a demigod." Rose snorted. "That" She said "Would be highly unlikely." Chiron gave her a look.

"But" She continued. "I have been hunted down by mythological monsters for many years-" "You are only 7" The pudgy deity interrupted.

Rose glared at him. Ignoring the interruption, she finished speaking. " And I believe it is not normal to be able to read Ancient Greek without knowing how."

"Yes indeed." Chiron agreed. "Are you dyslexic? ADHD?" He asked. " I am not dyslexic but I am ADHD." Rose informed him.

"Hmm. Well, this is Mr. D, and he is a, ahem, member of the staff here, so to speak." Pudgy man nodded grumbling.

"Might you be the god of wine and madness from Greek mythology?" Rose asked to confirm her suspicions. "Yes" Said Dionysus.

He managed to look surprised and bored at the same time. " I am going to look around camp, if that is ok with you." Rose asked already walking away.

"Wait!" Chiron called. "Yes?" "What is your name, again?" Oh. Rose thought. Well, Rose is her birth name right.

"Rose Hope." She informed him. "Ok, shoo Rise Dawn." Mr. D told her. And she did. As she was walking, she saw a girl about her age tending the fire.

Rose walked over and sat down next to her. "Hello" She said to the girl. Adding two and two together she asked " Are you Lady Hestia?"

The girl smiled. "Yes. I must thank you. Not many people visit, or even notice me." Rose did a small bow. "Oh, you don't have to do that." Hestia said.

"We are family." Rose decided to ask something. "When will I be 'claimed'" She asked. "I would hope soon." Hestia replied. "But you are not twelve yet."

"And as my family doesn't have to claim their children until twelve, most younger children have to wait." Hestia said shaking her head.

"Oh well. Nice talking to you... Aunt Hestia." Hestia smiled and hugged the young girl. "Thank you." Rose waved and walked away. By now, it was about 8 am.

Rose looked around before entering the armory. She had a look of joy on her face as she scanned the building. She left with a smile and A LOT more weapons.

She found out how to get to her tree hut without crossing the barrier and dropped off all her weapons except the braclet-sword. She decided to check out that arena.

When she entered she was surprised to see no one else there. A few minutes later, she had brought out three dummies.

She had taken martial arts a few years back on the streets, and found that sword strikes were just like punches and blocks.

Strike,Block,Stab,Swish,Feint,Stab,Strike,Disarm. Rose REALLY liked the animated dummies. As soon as she kinda got it, she destroyed the three dummies.

She heard clapping behind her. She turned around to see a brown haired boy watching her. "Not bad for a five year old." He said smirking.

"Seven." She growled. "Whatever." Rose suddenly smirked. "Coming from the six year old." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least I am claimed." He said. "I just got here." Rose told him. "Oh." "I'm Kevin and I am a son of Anicetus, god of youth and sports." Kevin said proudly.

"I am Rose and my parent is Why do you care." Rose said. "Ok, Ok." Kevin backed away. "I am just supposed to show you the Unclaimed cabin."

"But when I came you were being really awesome so I watched." He said "Now come on. You get to live with two nine year olds!" " Swell" Rose replied before following him.

"Here it is. Cabin 26. Teresa! We got another one!" Kevin yelled. " Watch out, she is very energetic." Before he ran off.

A girl opened the door. She had long, curly red hair in pigtails, hazel eyes, and chocolatey skin. "Hello!" She exclaimed in a bubbly tone.

"I am Teresa! And the grump over there is Nicky." Tetras said gesturing inside. "I am not a grump." Nicky replied. "I just don't love everything in the world like you do."

Nicky had short black hair that went to her shoulders and electric blue eyes. Her tanned skin was covered up by a navy blue outfit.

"Who is shorty over there?" Nicky asked. "I am not short." Rose said. And it was true. She was quite tall for her age. She was slightly taller than Teresa and Nicky.

" I am Rose." Rose told them. "Nice to meet you." After that, they three girls spent the whole day talking, even through lunch. (They had hidden snacks).

After the long, exhausting day, Rose did not go back to her tree house and instead crashed in Cabin 26.

She had a feeling this would be a looonng week.

**Hey. I finally did the first chapter. Yay! Please review, and I am sorry if this seems short. Thanks!**


End file.
